


Single Dads are Royalty

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Single Dads AU, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Raising Remy and running a theater from the ground up was a task and a half on it’s own. Now, though, Roman may have to throw a crush into the mix. Darn Remy’s friend Logan’s dad. Patton was just too cute for Roman’s health.





	Single Dads are Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I am a gigantic pushover and all of you should know that.

“So what’s the plan for dinner, tonight?” Remy asked, buckling himself into the passenger seat.

Roman straightened in his seat. “I was thinking I would give that pasta recipe another shot. I think I know where I went wrong last time.”

Remy wrinkled his nose. “Pops, you know I love you, gurl. But tbh you can’t cook and we both know it. It’s time we stop pretending we’ll ever eat anything besides takeout.”

Roman scoffed. “Pardon me for trying to make sure my darling son has a balanced diet!”

Remy stuck a tongue out at him, and Roman returned it.

“Let’s do Chinese, m’kay?” Remy said.

Roman sighed as dramatically, even as he knew he’d lost the battle.

“Fine! We’ll go get Chinese, you twat.” He said.

“Watch your profanity.” Remy chuckled. “Come on, Pops. Think of the children!”

“I am.” Roman glared jokingly at him. “I’m wondering who raised the one next to me, because he’s more like a wild animal than a child.”

Remy clutched his chest. “You wound me! As if you didn’t know my behavior is solely your fault!”

Roman laughed. “Unfortunately, I do. Anyways, how was your day?”

Remy shrugged. “It was pretty chill. Math was horrendous, English was lit, and everything else was basic.”

“Goodness, did anything of interest happen?”

“Meh,” Remy shrugged again. “Logan was pretty chill, too.”

“Logan.” Roman paused a moment. “That’s your peer tutor, right?”

“Yup!” Remy said, popping the p. “He’s lit. I understand things the way he explains them. And then I get to return the favor by teaching him memes. It’s a good system.”

Roman chuckled. “I’m sure.”

“Oh that reminds me!”

Remy frantically dug through his backpack, which made apprehension settle in Roman’s stomach. Remy wasn’t a trouble-maker, per say. But he had a tendency to either let his mind wander, let his body wander, or fall asleep mid-class. It was something they were working on, but every so often he would come home with a detention slip or a note from an angry teacher.

Roman tried to think positive and keep his eyes on the road as Remy kept looking for whatever it was. After about a quarter of a mile he seemed to find it and triumphantly held a small card in his fist.

“Found it!” he proclaimed.

“I see.” Roman said. “And um, what exactly is… it?”

Remy unfolded the card carefully. “Lo invited me to his b-day party a few weeks ago. This is the “Formal Invitation.” He’s such a nerd. It’s gonna be small though, so they’ll be blessed by a party animal like yours truly.”

Roman shot his son an amused glance. “You wanna go that bad, huh?”

He watched Remy turn pink under his sunglasses. “Real talk, Pops? The boy is cute as heck and I think I’m one of his only friends outside his little bro.”

Roman hummed in thought. “Well I don’t see why you can’t grace them with your royal presence. When is it?”

Remy winced and didn’t answer. Roman raised an eyebrow. He pulled into a parking space for their favorite Chinese place and gave his son a stern look.

“Remy? When is it?”

Remy chuckled nervously. “Well here’s the thing. I checked the calendar and it’s, like, a night before you start rehearsals but tbh I have full confidence that you can pull it off. And if you say you can’t we can just ask Mr. Sanders and I’m sure he’ll let me stay over and make the party a lit all-nighter. Or as all-night as Logan will let me, the stiff.”

Roman blinked, then laughed. “My word, Remy! The way you were acting I thought it would be opening night! In which case, yes it would have to be a sleepover. I’m not going to stop you because of rehearsals, though. That would be horrific of me. Can I see the card?”

Remy passed it to him and Roman scanned the neatly printed words.

“Remy, this is just down the street from us.”

“Is it?” Remy looked over his arm at the invite. “Oh yeah! That’s our street! TIL.”

Roman sighed. “Your sense of direction, I swear.”

“Could be worse.” Remy said, shooting finger guns at him.

“I fail to see how.” Roman handed the card back to him. “Of course you can go. It looks respectable enough, and Logan sounds like the kind of good influence you need.”

Remy’s tongue poked out again. “Says you, I’m perfect.”

“Says Dad.” Roman countered. “And you’re a rascal.”

Remy shrugged and offered a mischievous grin. “Just how I was raised, gurl.”

Roman scoffed. “For that comment you are getting egg drop soup. And you’re going to like it.”

“No!”

***

Remy had balanced the lumpy package on his head, and Roman watched him carefully, waiting for it to start falling. Amazingly, they made it all the way to the white picket fence before his son over balanced and it started to tumble off him. Roman caught it deftly just before it hit the ground and shot Remy an unamused look.

“Wow,” a bubbly voice said. “You must be quite the catch, huh?”

Roman looked up, coming face to face with a small, sweet looking man. His brown hair curled at the edges and framed his broad smile. Freckles dotted his round cheeks, peeking out from under his square glasses, and added to his overall friendly aura.

Sweet Ramin Karimloo, Roman thought. This is the most adorable man I’ve ever seen.

He laughed as the joke finally clicked. “I like to think so. Roman Prince.”

The man accepted his offered hand and shook.

“Patton Sanders. Oh, you must be Remy’s dad!”

Remy peeked our shyly from behind Roman and gave a two-fingered salute.

“Sup, gurl?”

“Typically the sky.” Patton said, winking one of his gorgeous, big, brown, doe eyes. “Kiddos are in the backyard, sleepyhead.”

Remy grinned at him and gave Roman a quick hug before racing to the backyard as if his feet were on fire.

Roman laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run that fast.”

“Maybe you should have named him Sonic.” Patton giggled.

Roman stood a moment, entranced by the sound. It sounded as if thousands of bubbles were trapped in the man’s chest, only unlocked by humor and upon releasing filled the air around them with the sensation of being hugged.

Roman smiled. He really liked that sound.

“Maybe I should have. But then again, he already collects sunglasses. I don’t need him collecting gold rings, too. I don’t think I can budget for that.”

Patton’s face lit up with laughter. “Probably not. He’s in safe hands, here though, if you gotta go fast and hit the road.”

Roman quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t really have anywhere to go. Mayhaps I can help a gentleman in need juggle children for an afternoon?”

Relief flooded into Patton’s face. “Would you? I wasn’t expecting quite this many kiddos and I’m a little overwhelmed! Logan’s usually just so introverted but he’s really branched out and made some friends this year. I’m proud of him, of course, but he said he wasn’t invited so many people and while I’m firmly in the camp of the more the merrier I think this is a little more than I can handle!”

Roman smiled. “It would be my pleasure! Especially since you seem so distressed. How many darling ladies, lords, and non-binary royalty do we have today?”

Patton giggled and started leading him to the backyard. “Well there’s Emile and Joan, for starters. They’re Logan’s best friends. Then there’s Talyn and Elliot, who are my little Virgil’s bffs. I invited them to curb his anxiety, but they’ve spent just as much time dragging him out to the party as they have drug out of it.”

Roman laughed. “I take it little Virgil isn’t much for social situations?”

“Nah,” Patton said, waving a hand dismissively. “He’s in that “edgy” phase, you know?”

Roman nodded his understanding. “Make sure he doesn’t get liquid eyeliner in his eyes. He’ll be crying black tears for weeks.”

Patton shivered. “Please, I beg of you. Don’t tell him that. He’ll do it on purpose.”

Roman chuckled. “Duly noted. So who else is here?”

Patton hummed in thought. “Not too many more. Remy, obviously. Then there’s Sloane, Corbin, Valerie, Terrance,Thomas, and Jamal. Oh, and their cousin Devon is supposed to drop by later!”

Roman let out a low whistle. “That’s a lot of kids. Glad I volunteered.”

“Be-Leaf me,” Patton said, brushing some leaves off the gift table. “Not as glad as I am.”

***

The party passed in a blur and the only part of it Roman remembered was falling head over heels for Patton.

Well, okay that wasn’t all he remembered. He remembered finally meeting the fabled Logan, who lived up to almost everything Remy had told him, even though his face was halfway through a slice of the jelly-filled cake. He remembered briefly rescuing the younger brother from a water gun fight and teaching him the power that fear instilled in someone when used properly. And he definitely remembered how Virgil’s big, brown eyes matched Patton’s exactly as he taught the little boy proper dragon techniques.

Not that he was paying attention to Patton’s eyes. Nope. Not one bit.

He also didn’t notice how Patton would light up everytime someone besides himself made a joke. How the dimples in his cheeks would go from barely-there to full on cave-ins on either side of Patton’s joyful mouth. He didn’t notice when one of them got coated in the jelly. He most certainly didn’t have a sudden urge to kiss it off.

He didn’t notice how the sun made Patton’s hair tinted with the slightest flecks of gold. He definitely didn’t pause to watch that while eating his slice of cake.

And he absolutely did not notice one bit when Remy skinned his knee and Patton was oh-so gentle with the band-aid while Roman had his arms full of small children and water balloons. Roman didn’t notice that one bit and it didn’t threaten to turn him into a mushy puddle of sap everytime he thought about it. Not one bit. Not one single, solitary iota of a bit.

He was hooped.

He groaned mid-cleanup and placed his head on the table. Luckily Patton was inside and wouldn’t worry about him. Un-Luckily, Remy was not.

“‘Sup Pops?” He said, sliding onto the table until he was sitting next to Roman’s head.

Roman groaned. “If I tell you you’ll meddle.”

Remy gasped and grasped the front of his shirt. “Moi? Meddle? I’ve never heard the like!”

“Sure you haven’t, BedBug.” Roman said, lifting his head enough to shoot his son a wry smile.

Remy leaned closer, probably squinting at him through the sunglasses. “So…”

“Hey Roman!” Patton called from the house. “Would you grab the tablecloths? Wouldn’t want to risk getting the situation tabled!”

Roman gave Patton a bright smile. “Of course, be right in!”

When he looked back Remy was squinting at him even harder.

“Pops,” He said slowly. “You are too gay to function.”

Roman groaned louder and hit his head onto the table. “I know.”

Remy jumped off of it. “So you mind if I stay over here tonight? Word on the street is they’re gonna do makeovers and I will not have Logan embarrass me by association.”

Roman glared at him half-heartedly. “You- Fine, let me work things out with Mr. Sanders.”

Remy grinned and darted back into the house, leaving Roman to gather tablecloths on his own.

***

“Oh I don’t mind at all!” Patton grinned at Roman. “Emile, Devon, and Elliot were already planning to stay over, so what’s one more?”

“You’re sure it isn’t too much trouble?” Roman said, his big, brown eyes so filled with concern it was making Patton’s knees weak. “I know he can be a bit of a handful, at times.”

Patton lifted a hand from the leftovers and waved it dismissively. “Oh, he’ll be fine! If he gets to be too much I’ll just ask you for a hand, right? I-I mean,” He blushed. “Logan told me you two live just up the road.”

Roman smiled gently. “We do. I wouldn’t trust Remy to find it, though.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Between you and me I think his internal compass got smashed with a hammer.”

Patton giggled, more of a blush crawling up his neck. “I bet he’s a big hit though!”

Roman chuckled with the warm, deep laughter that Patton had been steadily falling for all day. It sounded like he was sitting at a campfire with his closest friends and someone just told the best story in the world.

Patton shook his head lightly, trying to fight the blushing from spreading. Laughs should not sound like happy memories like that, logically. But Patton would take any opportunity to keep hearing it. He really, really liked it.

“I’m sure Remy will be fine.” He assured again. “You and your partner can have a quiet evening for once.”

Roman’s lip quirked upwards. “And my pillow and I shall certainly enjoy the alone time. I hope yours won’t mind the separation too much?”

Patton smiled as broadly as he could without the surge of hope leaking out into it. “Nah, my pillow is generally pretty good about late nights. They do get a bit lonely, but they’ve learned to manage on their own.”

Roman’s eyes glittered and his lips (his entirely too kissable to be fair lips) curved upwards. “Well I’m glad they’ve learned to acclimate. Perhaps sometime they won’t have to?”

Patton glanced away shyly. “I hope so. My AC is being a Finicky Franny and my room feels kinda on the cold side lately.”

Roman’s face went pink and he glanced away too.

“Well… I, uh… Hope it warms up soon.”

“Me too.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Patton cleared his throat. And hopefully the air with it.

“So when do you think you’ll pick him up?” He asked.

“That eager to be rid of him?” Roman winked playfully before frowning in thought. “I think I work all day tomorrow. If you don’t mind him being in your hair that long, you can drop him off at the theater around five.”

Patton nodded. “On twenty-first?”

“That’s it. Tomorrow is the first rehearsal for our new play.”

“Oh?” Patton asked, finally done packing leftovers and now free to lean over the counter curiously. “What’s it about?”

“Well one of my student wrote it a few semesters ago, but trust me when I say I it’s brilliant.” Roman gushed. “It’s an LGBT take on Romeo and Juliet. Romeo and Julien!”

Patton gasped happily. “That sounds amazing!”

“I know, right?” Roman beamed. “She’s a genius. I was tempted to give her double credit for the idea, but I settled for making her the theater’s official script writer.”

Patton nodded sagely. “Sounds like you made the write choice.”

Roman laughed musically, could someone laugh musically? He managed, for sure.

“I most certainly did.” He hesitated. “I suppose I should get out of your hair then.”

Patton fought the feeling of disappointment tooth and nail and gave Roman another smile.

“No need to leave so soon.” he said.

Roman shook his head. “No, Remy is dramatically underprepared for a sleepover. I need to grab him a toothbrush at least. That way he has no excuse.”

Patton giggled. “Alrighty, well our door is always open! See you soon!”

Roman gave him a wide smile and headed out the door with a goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight Patton melted against the counter.

That smile. Holy. Crabs. That smile. It could win wars. It could cut the sun in half. That smile could melt a volcano.

“Volcanoes can’t melt, Dad.” Virgil said from his perch on the fridge.

“That’s how strong that smile is.” Patton muttered, mentally chiding himself for the not-so-internal dialogue.

“Okay,” Virgil said, drawing out the vowels. “I take it you’re gonna see his play, then?”

“Of course! One should always strive to support their friends!”

Virgil gave him a flat look. Patton’s shoulders drooped.

“Do you think he noticed?” He asked.

Virgil shrugged. “I can ask Remy later.”

Patton flushed. “No, no need to do that!”

***

“Does your dad have a crush on ours?”

“Gurl you know it. Is it mutual?”

“Yup.”

“Excellent, should try to get them together like in your silly, light-hearted animated shows?”

“Sure.”

“Score! It’ll be a pleasure working with you gurls.”

“I dunno, are we sure their fusion will be healthy?”

“Yes, because everything is just like that cartoon.”

“Leave him alone, it was an honest question.”

“Listen, my Pops may be a sarcastic, overdramatic twat, but he’s a great guy and he honestly doesn’t have a bad bone in body.”

“Same here. With our dad, I mean.”

“Yup. Mr. Sanders is the nicest guy I’ve ever met.”

“He’s the one who showed me Steven Universe!”

“Oh so he’s the one to blame.”

“Shut up, Dee. Let Emile have his fun.”

“Regardless, are we in agreement that they are both suitable for each other?”

“Yup.”

“Duh.”

“Sure.”

“I’m in.”

“I honestly couldn’t care less.”

“Excellent. And are those of us who will have the opportunity in agreement to try and speed up the process?”

“Sure.”

“Y’doy!”

“I guess so.”

“Why not?”

“This in no way applies to me.”

“Satisfactory. I would recommend we all sleep now. We have a busy schedule for tomorrow and we have already been up twenty minutes past the set Light’s Out.”

“Lo, you may be a year older, but that doesn’t mean I can’t punch you.”

“Guys, let’s not fight.”

“No, please, I want to see where this goes.”

“It’s, like, pitch black in here. How can you see anything?”

“Take off your sunglasses, Remy.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you guys had a nightlight!”

“It’s Virgil’s.”

“Is not!”

“Aw I didn’t see that earlier. That’s so cute, Virgil!”

“It’s not mine!”

“Come on, dude, it’s pretty cute.”

“Et too, El-tay?”

“Your pronunciation… sucks.”  
“Catch my gnarly wave of ‘I don’t care.’”

“How would that even-”

“Guys, Logan’s right, let’s try and sleep, okay? We’ll think of ways to get them together in the morning, when we’re all well rested.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

“Whatevs. Night girls!”

“Finally.”

“Slumber well.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“FALSEHOOD!”

“Guys just go to sleep!”

***

Roman was finding it very hard to direct his scenes. Not that the actors weren’t doing well, no. They were the most stupendous cast he’d ever worked with. But his mind kept wandering away from the plight of the play and towards the plight of his poor, Patton-filled heart.

No matter how hard he tried to focus Julien kept turning into Patton and he kept mishearing Romeo as Roman-o.

It was torture.

He groaned and glanced at his watch. It was nearing five now. He told everyone to take a break so he could clear his head and they gratefully shuffled into the green room. He sat at the keyboard heavily and started to work through the notes. Hopefully working out the musical cues would work out his own issues.

**

Patton was ashamed to admit he’d never been to the local theater before.

He’d wanted to for a while, but there never seemed to be any time for it between Logan’s academic decathlons. Or Virgil’s track meets. His boys were his whole world and he wouldn’t have it any other way. But… it was nice to go somewhere else for a change.

Even if that somewhere else involved being pulled along by an over-eager kid in sunglasses by his sweater sleeves.

He didn’t know where Remy’s strength came from, but it was evident that he knew where he was going. He tugged them along at a breakneck speed, so fast Patton was having a hard time keeping Virgil balanced atop his shoulders.

“Are you sure you know where we’re going, kiddo?” He asked breathlessly.

“Oh yeah!” Remy said, voice chipper. “I practically grew up around here, tbh. It’s like mi casa number two. I could find my way around here in the dead of night.”

“With your sunglasses on?” Virgil asked.

“You know it!”

“Sweet.”

Remy pulled them through some heavy oak doors and into a room with green walls, filled with people. Most of them turned to look and greeted Remy with large smiles.

“Who chose this decor?” Logan asked. “It is very strenuous on my retina.”

“I did, gurl.” Remy said proudly. “Pops let me choose the color when I was a small babe. I didn’t really understand that the green room could be any color so I picked one that reminded me of yogurt.”

“It shows.” Logan grimaced.

“Logan.” Patton chided warningly.

“It doesn’t look like your dad is in here though.” Virgil said.

Remy took a deep breath, which was all the warning he gave before shouting.

“Hey Stella!”

A small woman clambered on top of a table and cupped her and to her mouth.

“Yeah?” She shouted back.

“Where’s Dad?”

“He’s probably brooding at the piano again!” Stella yelled. “Check the auditorium!”

“Thanks gurl!”

“Anytime!”

Remy turned back to them and beamed. “See, I got this place hacked like a well-oiled machine.”

Logan’s brow furrowed. “That doesn’t make any sen-”

“Oh snap, they got cheese puffs!” Remy exclaimed suddenly.

He grabbed Logan’s hand and yanked Virgil’s sleeve so that the younger boy reluctantly climbed off Patton.

Remy pointed to a door on the left. “Audio-torium is through there, Pat-a-Pat. I’m gonna treat these boyos to the theater’s finest treats and okay-est company.”

Patton chuckled as Remy dragged the other two away, not without a small amount of complaining. He weaved between people, slowly making his way to the door Remy had pointed to.

Through it was the most beautiful stage he’d ever seen. It was humble, obviously, but it was no less grander than any of the stages he’d seen in movies.

It’s floor was concrete, but waxed and polished until it looked like wood. A chandelier hung from the modest ceiling and Patton could just barely make out the shards of salvaged glass it seemed to be made from. Up close he could tell the curtains had been patched and repaired over and over again, but he had no doubt that the seams would be invisible from anything less than a front row seat.

It was homespun, recycled, and repaired. And it was still glorious and regal in a way only a theater could be.

As Patton neared the other side of the stage he noticed a melody floating in the already magical air. It was sweet and sad and hopeful. Patton started towards it, so entranced by both the theater and the music he hardly even realized he was doing so.

He peeked around the edge of a curtain and caught sight of the piano. And the absolutely gorgeous man sitting at it.

And he thought Roman was good looking at the party, oh boy.

This was Roman’s element, and it showed. The dimmed stage lights glinted off his skin and showed off the perfectly toned muscles, which shifted slightly as they delicately caressed a melody out of the keys.

His face was soft and gentle, but with an unmistakable passion just beneath it that begged to be set free and run wild.

The song seemed to both last forever and end all too quickly.

Roman’s lips pursed as he played the last note and he cupped his chin in his hands. He was contemplating now. Which meant it would probably be creepy if Patton kept watching him.

No matter how much he kind of wanted to.

He cleared his throat and stepped out from behind the curtain. Roman’s head snapped up and his face brightened.

“Patton! Great Adam Pascal, is it five already?” He asked.

“A little after.” Patton admitted shyly. “We took a bit of a detour on the way so we could drop Emile off and his mom loves to talk.”

Roman chuckled warmly. “Well then it’s admirable of you to be as on time as you are. I know a few people like that myself and it can take hours to pry away.”

Patton giggled. “Oh I don’t know about that.”

Roman smiled at him and it took every ounce of Patton’s strength to stay standing. Roman stood and gently brushed a hair out of his face. Patton’s cheeks heated and his temple suddenly felt cold where Roman’s hand had been.

“I think I do,” Roman said softly. “Know about that, I mean.”

“Rem-Remy’s in the green room.” Patton stammered, unable to come up with a clever response. “He wanted to show the boys around a little so he told me where to find you.”

Roman chuckled. “Sounds like they’ll be awhile then. This theater is basically Remy’s second home and he’s put as much work into it as I have. He takes any chance he gets to show it off.”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “Really? How long have you been working here?”

Roman shrugged and walked back to the piano. “El Teatro and I have been together a long time. Shortly after Remy was born I was able to buy her and start fixing her up. I’m not exaggerating when I say I practically raised him on this stage. Well okay,” He paused reconsidering. “I think most of the actual raising got done in the wings, but I digress. This is place is as much a home to us as our house. Maybe even more.”

Patton slowly lowered himself to next to him on the piano bench. He gently placed a hand over Roman’s.

“That’s beautiful. It’s beautiful! And I’m not just saying that.” he said, pouring sincerity into his voice. “I can see how much care went into this place. It practically oozes out of every brick. And the fact that you were able to build something so amazing while single handedly raising a little boy as delightful as Remy? I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who deserved to be called a Prince as much as you do.”

Roman’s cheeks dusted with pink and he squeezed Patton’s hand.

“Thank you.” He said gently. “That… that means a lot.”

He cleared his throat abruptly. “So what about you? I mean Virgil and Logan seem well behaved but heaven know appearances can be deceiving. Please,” Roman looked deep into his eyes and seemed to shake the very foundations of Patton’s entire soul. “Tell me your struggles with single-parenthood.”

Patton laughed awkwardly and forced his eyes to look somewhere else before he did something… uncouth.

“I wouldn’t say I’ve struggled, really. Not in any grandiose way.” He shrugged. “I always knew I wanted to be a dad, and once I was financially stable I was able to save up enough to adopt Logan. And after their mom made a few… mistakes it wasn’t a hard choice to take Virgil in too. It can get a bit hard to juggle their activities and my hours at the bakery, but I wouldn’t change a single part of it.”

Roman smiled, a strange look in his eyes. “Oh really? No one part.”

Patton fought the urge to shiver at the tone the other man used.

“Well,” he corrected. “Maybe just one part.”

They sat like that for what felt ages before Roman seemed to shake himself back to reality.

“Perhaps you would be able to assist me.” He said, placing his hands back on the piano keys. “I seem to be struggling with the music for the balcony scene.”

He played part of the melody and Patton was once again thrust into a world of swirling, morose music. Roman paused all too soon, pulling Patton back to the real world.

“See, I just can’t get it right.” Roman said, lower lip poking out into a pout. “It’s supposed to be the perfect mix of romance and hope but somehow a sad feeling keeps leaking through. I can’t figure out how to fix it.”

“Does it really need to be fixed?” Patton asked before he could stop himself.

Roman gave him a startled look and he blushed. “How do you mean?”

“Well,” Patton shrugged. “Just… It’s been a while since I read it, and I obviously haven’t scene your script, but isn’t the balcony scene supposed to be a little bit sad around the edges? I mean, yes they’re meeting for the first time and all, but they can’t stay together and both of them know that. Maybe instead of trying to keep the sad out of the music you could push it to the edges or even just embrace it. There’s a lot of emotions for both Julien and Romeo and that’s bound to leak through in every part of it.”

He looked up and was startled by the look in Roman’s eyes. It was full of fire and passion, but at the same time gentle and adoring. Patton’s breath caught in his throat as he realized that look was directed at him.

“Patton,” Roman said, tone somehow gentle and fierce all at once. “That may have just been the most astute and insightful thing I’ve ever heard.”

Patton leaned closer subconsciously. “Y-Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Roman said, also leaning in ever so slightly.

A small blob moved in the edges of Patton’s vision but before he could think much more about it he was shoved roughly from behind. Roman seemed to have the same predicament and their lips met roughly in the middle.

They were just as soft as Patton had imagined. And from this close he could smell the scent of stage makeup and wood varnish and silk. It smelled like imagination and Patton distantly felt like he could inhale it for forever and never get bored again.

Unbeknownst to him, Roman was having a similar experience with the smell of powdered sugar and freshly cut grass. The smell of home.

Patton’s brain caught up to him and he snapped away.

He stammered helplessly and tried not to think about the shock on Roman’s face too hard.

The sound of giggling reached their ears and the two father’s arched their eyebrows. They turned to the source of the noise and saw Remy doubled over in laughter on the ground, with Virgil not far behind him, though still standing. Logan was the only one who seemed to have the good sense to look abashed.

“I take it you rapscallions are the ones who pushed us, then?” Roman said, amusement audible, but hidden by sternness.

Remy’s laughter intensified and Logan blushed.

“I would not say we pushed,” Logan said. “Merly that we nudged you a bit closer in the direction you already seemed to be heading for.”

Patton blushed and shyly glanced at Roman. The other man’s acting skills seemed to be failing him as his own face slowly turned red. Roman stood suddenly and grabbed Remy around the waist.

The boy shrieked through his laughter as he was suddenly slung over his father’s shoulder. Roman wiggled his fingers on Remy’s ribcage and Remy’s laughter increased.

“Pops!” He squeaked. “Stop!”

“Nay!” Roman said. “This is the punishment for troublesome little meddlers in my theater.”

“My-Mine too!” Remy giggled.

“Not anymore! You have betrayed my trust. You shall be punished!”

Remy’s laughter was infectious and soon Patton found himself giggling as well. An idea occurred to him and he stood slowly.

Logan saw the glint in his eyes and his own eyes widened. Logan had exactly two seconds to get away, and tough he tried it wasn’t enough.

Patton grabbed him around the waist with one arm and Virgil with the other before he blew raspberries into both their cheeks.

“Don’t think you two got away with it, either!” He said cheerfully. “You’ve been raptscallions too!”

Logan giggled, to Patton’s delight. “Dad, that’s not how you say it!”

“Ratscalpillions!” Patton tried teasingly, before wiggling his fingers over Logan’s stomach.

“N-No!” Logan laughed.

“Rat-Scalp-Hellions?”

“Ew!” Virgil squealed, also laughing from Patton’s wiggling hands. “Dad, that sounds gross!”

“Mayhaps, but hellions certainly fits for the three of you right now!” Roman laughed. “And hellions get tickled until they turn blue!”

All three boys shrieked in unison as the tickling intenisfied.

*

Ten minutes later they all lay in a giggling, breathless heap on stage left. Everyone’s limbs were impossibly tangled and their faces were as bright as summer sunshine. They lay there for another five minutes before the silence was broken by Virgil’s soft and tentative voice.

“So does this mean you two are dating now?”

Roman started a bit at the question and he instinctively winked at the child.

“Careful now,” He teased. “I should like to buy your father a coffee first, at least.”

He glanced at Patton’s pink cheeks.

“I get off around four tomorrow,” Patton answered. “If that works for you.”

Roman sighed contentedly and Remy’s head bounced on his chest. “Sounds perfect. I know just the sitter for these guys, too.”

“Hey, I wanna come, too!” Remy protested.

“It’s a date, mi pequeño alborotador.” Roman scoffed. “That means the two kings, and not their little princes.”

“That’s fair.” Virgil shrugged. “We probably did enough intruding on it today.”

“Agreed.” Logan said. “I would much rather watch the rest of this relationship evolve naturally. From afar.”

Patton giggled and Roman chuckled.

He stood slowly, gently pulling Remy up and off him.

“Come one then.” He said. “It’s nearly five thirty and I don’t think any of us have had supper yet.”

“Oh, can we get pizza?” Remy asked.

“Even better,” Patton said, also getting up. “What if we make it?”

Remy wrinkled his nose. “Listen, Pat, your baked goodies are great and all, but Pops here isn’t allowed within ten feet of a stove. Not after the Possum Incident.”

Patton’s eyebrows shot up and he gave Roman a questioning look.

“Possum incident?”

Roman groaned. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. Let’s just get Domino’s tonight, and then we can try making it next time.”

The boys cheered and raced out the door. Patton made to follow them but Roman grabbed his wrist. Patton looked back curiously and Roman twirled him so that they faced each other.

“If you don’t mind,” he said softly. “I’d like to try that again, the way I pictured it this time.”

Patton’s freckles turned pink and he giggled. “I’m okay with that.”

Roman smiled and guided Patton’s chin upwards until their lips met.

He breathed deeply and took in the smell of home. The taste of sugar on Patton’s soft lips. The sight of his joyful brown eyes just before Roman’s own slid closed. The feeling of both their racing hearts under his hands.

The sound of Remy retching in the doorway.

He pulled away from Patton just in time to see his son dart back out of the auditorium. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. He heard Patton giggle and looked back just in time for his head to meet Roman’s chest as he laughed.

“I think,” Patton giggled. “That’s going to be pretty normal.”

Roman chuckled. “I suppose. But you know…”

He gently lifted Patton’s head so that he could look back into those large, brown, eyes.

“I don’t think I would change a single part of it.”


End file.
